


Mitades completas

by LaVenus6



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: Nuevo drabble sobre la relación de Will y Hannibal para el reto IFictober de Retos Randoms de Randoms Fandoms Día 5: Siniestro





	Mitades completas

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 me estuvo fallando hasta ahora pude subir

****

**Día 5: Siniestro**

El mundo de los asesinos seriales es un mundo oscuro y siniestro. Sí sientes empatía con alguno, podrías pensar como ellos y terminarás siendo ellos.

Esa era la línea delgada que Will Graham nunca desearía cruzar…

Hasta que lo conoció.

Aquella vez que fue llamado por Jack Crawford, lo vio a su lado observando y analizando su persona.

Esa vez fue cuando el doctor Hannibal Lecter se presentó ante él y con ella una vida de desgracias.

Fue el único que pudo ver que debajo de la apariencia pulcra del doctor se ocultaba un siniestro monstruo, un wendigo, un ser que se deleitaba comiendo a sus víctimas, literalmente.

Pero lo más temible, no era la verdad oculta.

Sí no esa insana obsesión que crecía por parte de ambos.

No la obsesión de ver quien gana sí el bien o el mal. Eran esos sentimientos siniestros que se desarrollaban en ambos, era un amor toxico y dependiente.

Hannibal sabía que Will se podía moldear a sus deseos insanos, podía hundirlo en la oscuridad.

Devorarlo hasta que no quede nada de lo que Will Graham era antes de cruzarse en su mirada. Para Hannibal el amor era devorarle, tener toda la esencia del ser de su devoción. Además sí no era suyo, no podía ser de nadie.

Por eso llegó a imaginarse a Will en platillos y en posiciones sexuales que solo él disfrutaría.

Pero a ver que Will había logrado unirse a él en cuanto a la oscuridad, en evolucionar a un wendigo como él.

Sintió que estaba completo sin necesidad de devorarlo.

Y Will sintió que estaba completo gracias a Hannibal Lecter.

Así que no era de extrañarse que ambos terminaran asesinando y huyendo juntos.

Ellos separados eran peligrosos pero juntos eran unos monstruos siniestros hambrientos de carne humana.


End file.
